


Ink

by southernpumpkin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernpumpkin/pseuds/southernpumpkin
Summary: Yixing x Luhan, Mafia AUThose kids don’t know anything, Lu Han thinks as he admires the large tattoo of a Siberian tiger that covers Yixing’s back, spreading from his shoulder blades to his lower back.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time posting here (*´ω｀*)  
> hope you enjoy the fic even tho its short;;

Yixing is one of the most senior members in the gang, having more experience than anyone else, including their current leader. Yixing’s been in the trade since he was a boy. It is rumored that while he was incredibly efficient, he was also exceedingly violent during his younger days. 

The capability maintains, but the violence has either vanished, or has been hidden really well. Nobody knows. 

Yixing has chosen to retire himself from the action, acting as command and carrying out managing duties instead. Most of the newer recruits have never seen him handling a weapon before. It leads to contempt that he’s just an old geezer and a general lack of respect for Yixing. Lu Han gets pissed off by that although he never admits it. (He has seen Yixing practicing swordplay in the middle of the night, movements fluid, precise and powerful. It enticed him so much that he lost track of time, watching until the crack of dawn. Yixing’s beautiful when he practices; sharp eyes focused, a sheen of sweat covering his skin as he executes forms with grace.)

Those kids don’t know anything, Lu Han thinks as he admires the large tattoo of a Siberian tiger that covers Yixing’s back, spreading from his shoulder blades to his lower back. Lu Han traces the tattoo and the lines of Yixing’s torso with his eyes. The tiger is majestic, eyes glowing ferociously while it crouches; adorning Yixing’s subtly toned back magnificently. It is marred by scars over Yixing body; old scars that would probably stay for years to come, and Lu Han finds beauty in the marred skin and the broken lines of the tattoo. Unlike his own body that is free of any marks in order to hide his identity, Yixing’s body is decorated, ornamented, illustrating who he was and who he is. Lu Han finds Yixing’s body to be breathtakingly beautiful. 

Yixing notices Lu Han staring and smiles a little before slipping on his bathrobe.

“You’re beautiful,” Lu Han smiles as Yixing walks over to the bed he’s sitting on.

“You’ve said that many times,” Yixing says rather shyly, remembering the first time Lu Han saw his tattoo. The younger was shocked, but he hid it well and smiled brightly instead, telling Yixing that it was magnificent. He didn’t ask questions. Even now, he doesn’t ask any, he just smiles and waits for Yixing to make the first move.

Lu Han always seems to know, and Yixing loves him for that.


End file.
